


Everything I Need

by PeterStark



Series: Marked by Fate [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Deepthroating, Did I Mention Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Oliver Queen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It sort of gets better, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oliver Queen Being an Idiot, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Protective Barry Allen, Sharing Pain, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Oliver's eyes widened. His brain was still pretty fucked out, but he was pretty sure he'd never felt so loved in his life, between those words, Barry's gentility and his attentiveness. Oliver nodded in simple acceptance and shifted, wrapping his arm around the speedster and holding him gently. "Goodnight, Barry.""Goodnight, Ollie. Love you.""Love you too." Oliver promised, kissing Barry's messy chestnut hair. Sated, warm, safe, and loved. Oliver fell asleep quickly.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Marked by Fate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564228
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd...so much angst. Seriously. So much. Read the tags.  
> I own nothing.

The headlines were interesting. At least they were interesting to Barry, because apparently the Arrow was fighting in Starling. The ARROW, who'd gone off to die for his sister, leaving only a voice mail, was awake, fighting and hadn't even told Barry. Barry! His soulmate found out VIA breaking news headlines.

"He's back?" Barry ran from his home, threw on his suit over his clothes (which wasn't anywhere near comfy, but he didn't have time) and started running to Starling.

Fifteen minutes later. Barry zipped into the middle of a gun and bow fight. Disarming the criminals, knocking them out, and then he turned. "Arrow?" Barry could feel pain in his mark, he knew Oliver was hurt. The man was still hurting, yet he had the suit on and was fighting. Barry didn't know if he was more pissed or happy.

"I had that handled." Oliver said gruffly. "Thanks for the help though, Flash." His voice was a little softer.

Barry took a couple steps toward him. "No, hello?"

"Uh, hi?" Oliver half-asked. 

Barry didn't know if he was more angry or happy. He rushed forward and put an arm on Oliver's shoulder, checking if he was real. "You're awake? You're here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I mean. Yeah. I've been up for a few days. Even mostly healed up."

Anger burst through before Barry knew what to do with himself. "Days?" He pulled his hand off Oliver's shoulder as if it burned him. No one had called him? Why?

"Uh...yeah."

"And you didn't tell ME?! Didn't think that it mattered at all to ME?!" Barry shouted before lowering his voice. "What the hell? What's wrong with you? I've been out of my mind with worry and you just don't call? Not even a text?"

"Barry...I... It's complicated." Oliver took a step back, looking oddly small for a superhero.

"Complicated?" Barry asked. After the hell he'd gone through Oliver didn't call and called it complicated. "What the fuck?"

Oliver opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "I don't know how to explain." Instead, he held out his hand, his right hand. "Um..."

Barry pulled his glove off and reached out. He slipped his hand into Oliver's sleeve and wrapped his fingers around Oliver's wrist. Fear, guilt, shame, regret, sorrow, pain, and the usual decisiveness and self-loathing were all on the table. So was a deep affection, longing, and love.

"I'm sorry. I just...I was afraid to see you. I know...I know I must've hurt you. I didn't mean to. I just had to save her. She's my sister, B-Flash. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You idiot." Barry huffed and flashed them both forward, against the wall of the alleyway six blocks away. He let go of Oliver's wrist. "Kiss now, figure out all the self-destructive self-loathing other stuff later."

"Okay." Oliver agreed, like he had a choice in the matter.

Barry leaned forward and kissed Oliver. All the pain and ache eased up. Barry physically felt his body sag as Oliver grabbed him. The weight of everything lifted for a moment. They parted after a moment and looked at each other. Barry was surprised to see wetness in Oliver's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Hey, it's...it'll be okay."

"No." Oliver shook his head. He looked like a man who was afraid he'd broken everything. Then his eyes refocused, even as a tear leaked from one. "Go ahead, Felicity?"

"Tell her to loop me into coms." Barry said.

A second later. "Oh, hey, Barry, didn't know you were in town. Should've seen the red blink-y light. There's a robbery on fifth, you two."

"Scratch that, Felicity. I'll handle it. Arrow's not feeling great. He's heading home. Don't look at me like that, I can feel that you're not at a hundred percent. I can handle a robbery. You get on your bike and head home."

"Okay." Oliver agreed without complaint.

"Wish I had that superpower." Felicity commented.

"You're going to have to give me directions, Felicity, I don't know this city that well." Barry said, then looked seriously at Oliver. "See you at yours?"

"Yeah, you'll probably beat me there."

Barry smiled. "'Probably?' That's a race you'll lose." He took off.

-

Oliver stepped into his home and paused. There was food on the table, light and warmth and...wow. Didn't Barry hate him? Wasn't he angry?

"Right, sorry it isn't home cooked or anything, but just because I'm super fast doesn't mean I can make the oven speed up, so it's takeout, but it's food. You probably want a shower too. Thea's out for the night, by the looks of it, but she left a note, said she's with Roy, so that's good, right? Anyway, go get cleaned up so we can have you rest. You definitely need to rest."

"I-"

"Not in the mood to argue this point, Ollie."

Oliver pressed his lips together and nodded. "Okay." He nodded curtly and walked up the stairs. He showered quickly and frowned when he got out. Blood was oozing slowly from his chest. A stitch had torn. Barry was going to kill him. He pulled on a pair of sweats and didn't bother with a shirt. He knew if he tried to hide it from Barry it'd only make the speedster more angry. He walked down the stairs.

Barry was making some sort of nest out of the living room. The sofa had blankets and pillows. There was a drink sitting on the side table. The TV was playing something softly, Supernatural, right where they'd left off as Oliver recalled.

"Sit down I'll grab you some...food." Barry's face fell as he looked at him. "You're bleeding."

"Think I pulled a stitch."

"You're making it really difficult for me not to be angry." Barry shook his head. "Sit. I'll be right back." The speedster was gone.

Oliver pressed his lips together and sat down on the sofa. He didn't like seeing the tension in Barry's jaw. He didn't like upsetting Barry. He didn't want to be the clouds that blotted out that sunshine.

Barry reappeared with gauze, tape, some sort of ointment, and a small kit. "Lean back against the arm, yeah?"

Oliver did as he was told, leaning against the arm of the sofa, putting his legs up. Barry knelt next to him.

"So, note to Oliver Queen, who has a remarkably dense skull, when you're let out of the hospital, that doesn't mean you immediately tear their hard work apart."

"Yes, sir." Oliver said, not even arguing. He didn't feel he had a place to. The last thing he wanted was Barry to be more angry with him.

Barry sighed and gently began to clean the place Oliver'd been run through. "I visited, you know? As much as I could while you were in the hospital."

"I didn't know that."

"You were a bit unconscious. Why didn't you tell me they let you out? I mean, I sort of expect that from you, but did you keep Felicity and Dig quiet too? Did you really have to do that?"

"Didn't know how to... I don't know. It just. I was scared, I hated to think that I hurt you." Oliver shrugged. "I mean, I could have died...I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"You did die, Oliver." Barry said quietly. "Not mostly dead. Like, look in your pockets for spare change dead."

Oliver felt a stab of shock in him. He'd died? But that meant... That explained why Barry looked like he hadn't slept. Why he was so angry about Oliver being up and about. If he'd died that meant... That meant Barry had felt all that pain, the pain no one had ever been able to put to words. Oliver had once tried to torture someone who'd said that no physical pain could ever amount to the loss of a soulmate. That man had never said a word, no matter what torture had been implemented on him. There was something to it, to the people who said losing a soulmate was the most painful experience a person could live through. Now Barry had gone through that trauma, that pain. "I'm sorry."

"Just lay low and heal for now? Please?"

Oliver nodded. "Okay. Promise." He winced as Barry touched the torn stitch. 

"I won't put a new one in. It's almost alright. Some glue will hold it as long as you don't strain yourself."

"I won't. I promised someone really important that I'd lay low."

Barry smiled a little. "Sucking up will not get you anywhere right now. I'm still pissed."

"But you smiled." Oliver said. That's all he'd wanted to see. Barry's fingers were gentle as they helped put him back together. "You said I died...how am I alive?"

"Apparently metahuman powers can transfer through a soulmate bond. My super healing kicked in, forced your heart to start beating again. At least that's what Caitlin thinks. My Mark was gray for a while. Apparently some of my lightning went into it and then...then you were alive again. We don't really know how. God knows I tried to send healing vibes your way to speed your recovery, but it didn't...you know help you any. I don't know how it works."

Oliver stared, awe-struck. Barry'd saved him? Caitlin had studied the Mark? How long had he been dead? How long had Barry endured that pain? "I'm sorry." Oliver whispered again.

"You're alive. That's really what matters." Barry said after a moment, but his face was still troubled. He gently covered the wound. "There, all better."

"Thank you."

"Seriously though, take a break. If the Flash has to cover two cities, then I'm pretty sure he will. Just...wait until the stitches are out at least."

Oliver nodded.

"I'll get food." Barry got up and walked at a human pace to get food. He came back and offered the plate to Oliver.

"Thank you." Oliver whispered.

Barry smiled and sat on the other end of the couch, lifting Oliver's legs and resting his feet on his lap. 

Oliver found the fingers running small circles on his ankles oddly comforting. He looked over at Barry and frowned. "Don't you want dinner?"

"Already ate while you were in the shower."

"Okay...you did eat enough, right?" Oliver asked, not wanting to eat more than his share. Barry needed much more food than he did.

Barry smiled. "I'm fine." They sat in silence. The only sounds in the room were of Dean and Sam (not really) fighting a bunch of gods in a hotel. Oliver had to admit he was enjoying the show, glad that it was the one he and Barry had agreed to watch together.

"What did you mean 'look for loose change?'" Oliver asked after a moment.

"Hm?"

"You said I was the 'look for loose change' kind of dead. Is that different from any other kind?"

Barry turned on him and gave him an 'are you serious' look. "Princess Bride?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, it's official, we can't be together anymore. How have you not seen The Princess Bride?"

"Why would I watch a movie called 'The Princess Bride?' It doesn't sound like my type of thing." Oliver shrugged.

Barry opened his mouth and closed it, looking like someone had killed his puppy. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Please tell me your bluffing. I can never tell if you're lying. You have the world's greatest poker face."

"Honestly, Barry, I have no clue what you're talking about. Is it a movie? A show?"

Barry shook his head. "Okay, we're watching that tomorrow, for sure."

"Tomorrow?" Oliver asked. But...didn't Barry have work?

"Yes, tomorrow. Tonight you need rest. I'm not keeping you up an extra hour and a half, but you're watching it. It's a classic." Barry smiled gently. "Me, my mom, and dad could probably quote the whole thing beginning to end. We used to watch it all the time together."

Oliver's face softened. While he didn't find anything enticing about the title 'The Princess Bride' he liked the soft, happy look on Barry's face. That was enough to make him want to see the movie with him. "Okay."

"You finish up, I'll go clean the kitchen."

"You don't have to do that, Barry."

"It's fine. I can get chores done in a flash." Barry shrugged. But he didn't move at a fast pace. Instead he got up and pulled out his phone, dialing as he walked away. "H-hey, Captain Singh. Sorry about the late call. I just...I'm not going to be in tomorrow. Yeah-yeah, I know and I'm sorry. But it's just- Yes, I know my work is important. It's-it's my soulmate, sir." There was a pause. "He um woke up. I just... I need to be here with him for a day, please. I'll be back on Thursday, early-even." Barry paused. "Joe told you that? Yeah. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I will. I owe you one...or half a dozen at this point. Thank you, sir. Goodnight." Then Barry was a blur of movement and the kitchen was spotless. "Okay. Perfect. Time for a certain idiot archer to get some rest, huh?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. He was tired, not that he'd ever really admit that to Barry. Not because he couldn't stand to be wrong, but because he didn't want Barry to worry about him more.

Once they were in Oliver's room, Barry, literally, tucked him in. The Speedster then kicked off his shoes. Before Barry could climb into bed, Oliver raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to wear jeans to bed. That won't be comfortable."

"It's what I have." Barry shrugged.

Oliver shook his head and nodded to his dresser. "Have anything you want, sleeping in those clothes would be really uncomfortable."

Barry smiled slightly, then he got changed at a human rate.

Oliver appreciated it. He loved watching the way Barry's muscles flexed under his pale, smooth skin. He pulled his shirt off over his head, then pulled on one of Oliver's a pale green t-shirt. Then he pulled off his jeans and socks. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants. And the archer couldn't help but smile at how his sweatpants slipped down his soulmate's waist.

"Damn..." Barry huffed and tied the pants a little tighter. Then he walked up to the bed and climbed in. Barry lay next to him and stared, unblinking.

It started to get unnerving. "Barry?"

Barry shook his head and blinked. "Sorry. I just..." Barry reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "Just making sure you're still here."

Oliver frowned. He couldn't imagine what Barry was going through. Oliver knew loss, so much loss, but he'd never felt a soulmate die, never been able to feel someone's last heartbeats. He tried to imagine it, but he recoiled at the idea of it. He could imagine why Barry would be so angry, why he hated the fact that Oliver had gone out to fight, had left the hospital without letting him know. "I'm sorry." Oliver whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Barry nodded, his fingers gently stroking over Oliver's shoulder. "You're warm."

Oliver let out a slow breath. "You can touch me. I won't break. I'm okay."

Barry slid closer and propped himself up on his elbow. Slowly, tentative, Barry let his hands touch Oliver's chest.

Oliver'd been naked in front of Barry before, but he'd never felt more exposed to anyone's eyes before. He didn't much like when anyone looked at his scars or tattoos. They were a remnant from his time in hell. When he'd been with Barry, he'd tried to keep the speedster's eyes off of them as much as possible. He'd spoken a little about the island to Barry. But Barry was a CSI. The way he looked at them, was like he was putting together the facts of how they'd happened.

Barry traced all of scars all the dips in his muscles.

Oliver closed his eyes as the warm fingers danced over his skin. They felt wonderful, comforting, gentle, caring, loving. Then lips pressed over his heart and lingered. Oliver lifted his hand and gently buried his fingers in Barry's hair. He rubbed gently, knowing Barry liked having his hair played with. He didn't say anything as Barry pressed his ear over his heart.

It felt so nice, so loving. Oliver'd never felt anything like it. Barry began to press kisses across his torso, slow and gentle. Kisses over every scar, every dip, every muscle, just kisses. Barry's hands settled low on Oliver's sides, his thumbs resting on Oliver's hip bones. It shouldn't have turned Oliver on as it did. He knew this was different, not meant to be sexual. But the loving touches apparently crossed his wires. He closed his eyes and sighed, his hips lifting slightly, out of his control.

Barry paused.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked down at him. 

Barry let out a soft laugh. "You know, I just put you back together." He whispered, his voice tickling Oliver's belly button.

"Can't help it. Sorry."

Barry hummed against his skin and continued kissing him. His nose skimmed over his flesh and he paused, his lips over the puncture scars on Oliver's left side. His fingers slid down, hooking into Oliver's waistband. "Okay?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded.

"You have to behave, no crazy movements or anything. Be a real mood killer if you hurt yourself."

Oliver snorted but looked down at Barry. "I'll be good."

"Better be." Barry whispered, tugging on Oliver's sweatpants.

Oliver lifted his hips for Barry. The kisses trailed lower along his hipbones. Those sure hands slid down to his thighs, touching gently. Oliver hadn't realized how sensitive his inner thighs were until Barry. But Barry was attentive to an extreme degree. Even with the few sexual encounters they'd had, Oliver knew just how dedicated a lover Barry was.

They were similar in that way. Neither of them seemed to find any genuine pleasure out of sex unless their partner was pleased. It seemed for both of them that while gaining pleasure was always good, giving it was far superior. Oliver more than once had had to reassure Barry that he'd had a good time. For some reason Barry'd been insecure about his ability to please since he'd gained his speed, though Oliver saw no downside to the speedster's abilities thus far, not in bed anyway.

But God it was nice, having someone who noticed these little things, who noticed even the subtle cues their partner gave off. Because Barry smiled against Oliver's hip and drew his fingers feather light over Oliver's thighs, eliciting a shiver and a moan.

Oliver tightened his grip on Barry's hair and gently tugged him upward. He needed to say and do something first, before all the hormones and pheromones crossed any wires or made Barry think that he was just saying something in the heat of the moment.

Barry followed the pull, hovering over Oliver, using one hand on the bed to support himself. His other hand still gently stroking a thigh.

Oliver pulled Barry in for a kiss, a gentle chaste one, all things considered. "I love you." He whispered once they parted. 

Barry's eyes went wide and shimmered lightly. "Ollie...?"

"I mean it. And I meant it. Sorry I haven't said it to you before. Just don't want to lose you."

"You're not cursed." Barry assured him. "Plus, if you were, then that means that I am too, so...two curses should neutralize each other, right?"

Oliver snorted, but couldn't find a way around the logic. "I love you." He whispered once more against the corner of Barry's mouth.

Barry pressed his lips behind Oliver's ear. "I love you too. Now relax, let me take care of you."

Oliver opened his mouth to agree, but Barry's hands were suddenly on him, one at his hip, the other on his left thigh and his tongue was tracing a line up his cock. "Fuck." Oliver groaned, his hips bucking out of his control.

"Easy." Barry warned, pressing down on Oliver's hip and leg. "Relax."

Oliver knew Barry couldn't physically pin him down. Sure, in a fight Barry won, but Oliver was the stronger of the two of them. More than once Oliver had wanted to spar with Barry, without powers, to teach Barry how to fight without them, just in case. But Oliver conceded to the will of Barry's hands, holding himself in place. Even as Barry's warm, wet mouth enclosed his cock, he stayed still. "Oh...f- Jesus, Barry." He gripped Barry's hair, but didn't put any pressure on Barry's head. He'd let the speedster choose his own pace, but he had to hold on to something.

Barry bobbed his head at a slow pace, worshiping Oliver.

"Barr..." Oliver barely refrained from lifting his hips, trying to take more from Barry. Barry removed the hand from his hip and began to trace his right thigh. Such a simple small touch and Oliver was breathless. "Fuuck." Barry was a god at this. No, maybe god was the wrong term, because that mouth was sinful. 

Barry slowly pulled off him and looked up at Oliver. "Seriously, don't move as best you can."

"Okay...?" Oliver did, but it was really difficult to stay still when Barry's mouth wrapped around him again, this time swallowing down to the base. Oliver threw his head back and did everything he could not to lift his hips, his hand tightening in Barry's hair. Curious, though, he had to look down. The sight was amazing, so damn delicious that Oliver almost came on the spot. Barry's eyes blinking up at him behind long lashes, mouth stretched obscenely around his cock. "Fuck, Barry."

At a remarkably slow pace, especially for Barry, he pulled off and smiled up at Oliver. He put his hand over Oliver's in his hair. "It's okay, tell me what you want."

"Jesus..." Oliver whispered. Barry was fucking perfect. He lowered his head again and Oliver guided him with gentle pushes and tugs. The noises that came out of his own throat nearly left him embarrassed, but he was flying too high and feeling too good to care. He didn't push Barry all the way down though. Though he knew Barry could take all of him, it obviously wasn't easy and he wasn't going to risk doing any damage to Barry just to get off. If Barry wanted to swallow him down, that would be Barry's decision, not his.

Barry's mouth was heaven, warm, wet, perfect heaven.

"Fu-fuck. I'm not going to last long."

Barry hummed in response, which did all sorts of things to Oliver, none of which slowly his rapidly approaching peak.

"Barr, I..." Oliver groaned and let go of Barry's head so he could move as he pleased. Instead, Oliver fisted the sheets and tried not to buck upwards.

Barry didn't pull away. Instead he put his hands on Oliver's hips and pressed down before taking Oliver down to the root. As if that wasn't enough, the speedster vibrated. Fucking vibrated.

Oliver didn't even get to warn Barry before he was coming, nearly blacking out in pleasure as Barry drank him down. He could barely breathe. There was an obscene wet sound as Barry pulled off him. "Barry..." He whispered the name like it was a prayer, maybe it was, maybe Barry had become his god. He'd gladly worship at the alter of Barry, that was for sure.

Barry's weight left the bed. Before Oliver could look for him, Barry was back, crouched over him. With a wash rag he gently cleaned the sweat and what little cum had escaped Barry's throat. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of the speedster, his red swollen lips, the way his body moved and shifted. Even the handprint Mark on his throat somehow looked beautiful, deep green against his pale flesh illuminated by the moon that peeked through the window.

He was focused on his task, diligent as always. He tossed the rag into the hamper, then leaned down, kissing Oliver's cheek.

Oliver turned his head and captured those sinful lips with his. He had to laugh a little. Barry tasted like mint. There was something to be said about super speed, really there was.

"Okay?"

"I'm fucking fantastic, Barry." Oliver corrected between kisses. Barry slid the covers up both of them and curled closer. Oliver took the opportunity and stretched his hand down, cupping the bulge in the sweatpants Barry was wearing as he deepened the kiss with Barry.

But Barry pulled his hand away. "Mm, no." He hummed against Oliver's cheek.

"What?" Oliver wanted to, and by the feel of it, Barry was definitely turned on.

"Not tonight."

"But you're-"

"It's fine." Barry promised, kissing behind Oliver's ear. "You're hurt and I can't trust myself when I'm horney, could move the wrong way or too fast and accidently hurt you. So it's fine."

"Barry, you won't hurt me." Oliver promised.

"I don't need anything, Ollie." Barry assured him, pressing to his side and resting his head on Oliver's shoulder. "I have everything I need already."

Oliver's eyes widened. His brain was still pretty fucked out, but he was pretty sure he'd never felt so loved in his life, between those words, Barry's gentility and his attentiveness. Oliver nodded in simple acceptance and shifted, wrapping his arm around the speedster and holding him gently. "Goodnight, Barry."

"Goodnight, Ollie. Love you."

"Love you too." Oliver promised, kissing Barry's messy chestnut hair. Sated, warm, safe, and loved. Oliver fell asleep quickly.

One thing the island had for sure done, was make it so Oliver woke at every little thing. Thunderstorms, a cough in the next room, anything that his mind dreamed a possible threat woke him up in an instant. His eyes jerked open quickly, not long after he'd fallen asleep. He knew it because he didn't feel very rested. He kept his breathing even and assessed the room. It seemed safe enough, still late at night, the moon shining through the window. What had woken him up?

Then he felt a tremor.

Barry was tremoring against his side.

Oliver knew, instinctually, that Barry was stifling sobs. There was wetness on his shoulder where Barry's tears had fallen from his face. Oliver didn't know what to do, what to say. There probably wasn't anything he could say. Nothing that could make this right. Oliver closed his eyes and pulled Barry closer in a sleepy, slow way. But Oliver moved with intention, even while feigning sleep. He made sure that his Mark made contact with Barry's flesh. Barry's body didn't go still, but his sobs slowed just a little. Whatever Barry could sense of Oliver's emotions, it seemed to help.

Oliver shifted a little closer, resting his chin on Barry's head.

If Barry knew Oliver was awake, he didn't say anything.

Barry's breath eventually evened out and he fell asleep. Oliver followed suit. 

-

Once Barry raced out of the house in the morning to grab breakfast for them. Oliver went to his laptop. Felicity could do this faster, but Oliver wasn't without his own skills with a computer. Sure, he could have called Cisco or Caitlin, either one of them would have talked at the slightest pressure. But Oliver needed to know, needed to see what had happened. It was easy really, finding the timestamp of his own demise and following the reports of where the Flash had been seen that day.

That's when he found it, the video of Barry fighting two men, one armed with flames, the other carrying a gun that fired something icy, like white fire. Barry was doing well, managed to separate the two bad guys. Barry started sprinting at the one with the ice gun, obviously having the advantage. Then Barry was on the ground. The footage didn't have sound, but Oliver could see him screaming. The pain even on his half-covered face was clear. Horrific. It made Oliver's stomach turn.

Oliver felt pure terror overwhelm him as the bad guy stared at Barry's downed body. Barry looked to be in agony as he tore at his suit, trying to get to the Mark at his throat. Oliver could see it, green fading to gray in slowing beats. Color draining from the Mark at Oliver's last heartbeats.

The man with the fire gun came around the corner, but the man with the ice stopped him and sent him away. Then he knelt, his lips moving, as if he was speaking to Barry. Then the man hit Barry, hard, enough that his body went limp. Shortly after, the man got up and left Barry, unconscious on the floor. Easily the thief could have killed Barry, but he chose not to. Oliver was grateful for whatever kindness was in the man's heart.

Then he saw it. The Mark on Barry's neck turned gray, dead.

Everything was awful and still for fifteen minutes. Caitlin and Cisco rushed in, lifting Barry onto a board to get him safely out.

That's when Oliver saw it. A single flash of electricity ran from over Barry's heart, up to his throat. The Mark gained a shade of green, then went gray again.

Barry was hauled out of sight of the camera, but Oliver knew that the lightning had persisted. Barry had lived nearly twenty minutes with a dying, then dead soulmate. He'd screamed and even pleaded with a criminal. Oliver had never seen such agony on anyone's face before and he would never let that happen to Barry again. He would do whatever it took to make sure the speedster kept his smile and never cried himself to sleep again.

"Okay! So, donuts or sandwiches or both?" Barry asked cheerfully as he appeared in the loft, as if he hadn't cried himself to sleep last night, clinging to Oliver tightly. As if he hadn't felt the most pain a person could physically survive.

Oliver was starting to realize that Barry was the strongest man he knew. "Whichever, Barry. Thank you." He said, closing the laptop. "So what's this Princess thingy you wanted me to see?"

"Princess Bride." Barry corrected with that sunshine smile. "You're going to love this. But first food. So much food. And pajamas. In fact, lazy day today. That's the goal."

"I could use a lazy day." Oliver agreed. He put his arm up in a welcoming gesture. "Come here."

"Be there in a flash." Barry winked and he was. And food was on the side table and the TV was starting up.

Oliver laughed and pressed a kiss to Barry's temple. He tucked the smaller man into his side and he'd stay there. Hell, he'd retire and learn to bake if that was what would make the speedster next to him smile. He just knew that he never wanted to see pain like that on Barry's face ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, people in this world who haven't seen The Princess Bride do exist. If you are one of them, educate yourself. Please.  
> I'm gonna go cry now over all this angst.  
> Take care.


End file.
